Número de Celular
by KNBamigosecreto2012
Summary: [KNB Amigo Secreto 2012. Para: Suigin Walker] ¿Por qué Kuroko no le quería dar su número de celular a Kagami? Era algo sencillo, pero si Tetsuya se lo daba a Taiga, tendría que hacer algo que hasta él lo encontraba ilógico. Odiaba las tradiciones familiares.


**Título: **Número de Celular.

**Para:** Suigin Walker.

**De:** Sphica.

**Pareja:** _Kagami Taiga/ Kuroko Tetsuya_. Puede que leve insinuación _Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya_, aunque creo que es casi imperceptible o nula.

**Rating:** K+

**Resumen:** ¿Por qué Kuroko no le quería dar su número de celular a Kagami? Era algo sencillo, pero si Tetsuya se lo daba a Taiga, tendría que hacer algo que hasta él lo encontraba ilógico. Odiaba las tradiciones familiares.

**Advertencia:** Este fic puede contener algo de OOC, errores ortográficas, siento que me quedó algo fluffy y eso que mi propósito era que hubiera humor, insinuación de Shonen-ai y...emm...algo de...¿ya dije OOC, cierto?

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener y también para lograr cumplir mis caprichos de fan. (?)

* * *

**Sphica:**

Pues, creo que no tiene caso de cambiar el nombre, porque ya se revelaron, pero igual lo haré~ xD

Si soy sincera, hace mucho tiempo que no escribo un fic, así que si las personalidades de los personajes no me salieron como debería, me disculpo, ya que siempre me cuesta manejarlos. T^T

Y casi pensé que no alcanzaría a mandar este regalo, pero aquí estoy, publicando, algo...muy tarde. C:

Espero que te guste, es mi primero intento de shonen-ai aunque éste es casi ligero y también mi primer fic de Kuroko no Basket~

* * *

_**Número de Celular**_

_Capítulo Único_

_._

* * *

¿Por qué no le quería dar el número de celular?

No era tan difícil, era sólo decirle un par de números para que así se puedan mantener más seguido en contacto, a pesar de qué lo veía ahora bastante veces seguidas gracias a los entrenamientos para los siguientes partidos que se avecinaban, pero igual era necesario ver otra manera de contacto, y la de llamarse era la más común y útil, además que sin teléfono, era prácticamente decir que no tenías vida social.

Y ahí estaban ambos, luz y sombra, después de que el arduo entrenamiento de ese día hubiera acabado hace un par de minutos atrás, el gimnasio estaba casi vació, la única excepción eran ellos dos, estaban teniendo una pequeña charla, o mejor dicho, discusión unilateral.

No era muy difícil ver quien era el había empezado, sólo había que acordarse de las personalidades, y la respuesta estaría ya dicha.

Kagami estaba con las cejas fruncidas gracias a que cuando le preguntó a Kuroko si le daba su número de celular, el último le había respondido con un crudo y monótono: No.

—Oye, Kuroko, ¿Por qué no quieres darme tu número? —había arqueado una ceja como signo de que no entendía la razón de por qué su compañero se negara a hacer algo tan simple.

—Simplemente no quiero, Kagami-kun —había dicho el jugador fantasma limpiándose con una toalla el sudor que estaba recorriendo por cara, su voz era monótona y sin ningún atisbo de duda o de que iba a ceder ante la insistencia de Kagami.

—Eso no es una razón... —El número 10 de Seirin iba a decir algo más, pero vio que su sombra se volteaba con parsimonia y se encaminaba hacia la puerta que daba a los vestidores—Oi, ¡Kuroko, no me dejes hablando sólo!

A pesar de sus réplicas, Tetsuya no disminuía para nada su pasó, en vez de eso, parecía que lo hubiera aumentado un poco, casi de forma imperceptible, pero Kagami pudo ver ese cambio tan sutil, después de todo, tenían una extraña relación de … ¿Amistad?

Kagami seguía hablándole a Kuroko a pesar de que éste no le escuchara para nada las seguidas y bulliciosas protestas, ni siquiera él entendía porque estaba enojado, tal vez por qué era algo tan simple, y que el peliceleste se negara, lo había descolado de forma rara. Además no le encontraba ninguna reacción aparente para que no le diera su número, no es como si lo fuera a acosar o algo por el estilo.

—Kagami-kun, por favor, deja de ser tan insistente. —decía Kuroko cuando ya estaban en los locker, sacó su ropa de cambio y también sacó su celular para así poder mirar la hora. Sin cambiar su expresión imperturbable continuó hablando, como si no le hubieran gritado casi al oído réplicas y más réplicas hace unos minutos atrás—. Oh, todavía queda tiempo antes de que cierren. —Le había hablado a la nada y con un tono bastante calmado y hasta de forma imperceptible, ansiosa.

Taiga enarcó una ceja, a veces encontraba extraño la forma en la que su compañero hablaba, como si él fuera capaz de leerle la mente. Él no podía hacer eso y ni siquiera se le pasaba por la mente eso...bueno, mentía...a veces le gustaría pero sólo para entender las enigmáticas palabras de Kuroko.

—Kuroko, no soy adivino, explícate mejor. —le dijo revolviéndose su cabello rojizo a la vez que caminaba a su propio casillero para sacar su bolso con su ropa de recambio, hizo un ruido fuerte cuando lo cerró—. Vamos, antes de que cierren el Instituto.

Kuroko desvió la mirada de su casillero y observó a su luz—. Tengo que comprar una lista de comida, me lo encargaron en casa. —Su respuesta fue corta y precisa, bueno eso creía él.

—Yo pensé que irías por tus famosos batidos de vainilla. —sonrió levemente como para empezar una broma o hacer que su compañero se enojara un poco, aunque si de verdad lo enfadaba, sería literalmente su fin. Agradecía que su sombra fuera alguien difícil de hacer enojar, bueno, no era tan complicado, habían cosas que eran importantes para el sexto jugador fantasma, y si uno se metía con ellas...vete preparando para ver el infierno.

—Ah, eso igual. —Parecía que no le había molestado, después de todo su afán por esas bebidas era claramente visible. Cerró su casillero igual que su compañero pero de forma más suave, de modo que casi ni hizo ruido.

Con el bolso en su hombro, Kuroko se dirigió a las duchas junto con Kagami, ambos necesitaban el contacto del agua fría sobre sus cuerpos para poder relajar los músculos.

* * *

Bien, Kagami no sabía como Kuroko le había evadido el tema del número del celular, ciertamente hasta creía que su _ 'poder' _funcionaba hasta en cosas triviales, aunque la _'redirección'_ no tenía nada que ver con todo el tema, pero de forma extraña, le encontraba ese parecido.

Tampoco sabía porque acompaña a su amigo con lo que su familia le había pedido, tal vez era porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer en su propia casa, así que después de ducharse, le había dicho a Kuroko que lo acompañaba porque le daba la misera gana. Aunque la verdadera razón -ni él mismo la sabía- era porque quería ayudarlo debido a que simple vista parecía que no sería capaz de llevar bolsas repletas de comida.

Primero habían ido primero a MagiBurger, el número 10 de Seirin se comió sus más de 50 hamburguesas de siempre, y Kuroko se sentó al frente suyo mientras disfrutaba de su batido de vainilla con suma tranquilidad, ignorando el hecho de que alguien comía casi desesperadamante al frente suyo.

Ahora caminaban en dirección a un supermercado, Kagami hablaba sobre temas recurrentes y noticias nuevas sobre todo lo relacionado al baloncesto, y Kuroko con pocas palabras daba su opinión ante todo lo que el otro decía.

Todo parecía que iba a ir bien, pero no se esperaban que dos personas muy conocidas por ellos saldrían de la tienda a la que ellos estaban a un par de pasos de entrar, se veía que conversaban, bueno , mejor dicho uno regañaba al otro, pero cuando los cuatro par de ojos se cruzaron...

—¡Tetsu-kun! —Momoi le había casi tirado las bolsas a Aomine para que éste las atrapara y así ella podría ir a abrazar de forma eufórica y feliz a Kuroko.

—Buenas, Momoi-san. —Hizo una pequeño asentimiento de cabeza para expresar su alegría de verla ese día, no podía hacer otra cosa, la chica estaba casi ahogándolo.

—Yo, Tetsu —había saludado Aomine después de haber atrapado con maestría el par de bolsas, si no lo hubiera hecho, todo hubiera chocado contra su cabeza. No hacía falta decir que miraba de forma competitiva a Kagami, quien hacia lo mismo.

—Buenas, Aomine-kun —saludó una vez que Sastuki lo soltó para ir de nuevo al lado de la antigua luz de Kuroko, y así evitar una posible pelea entre las 'estrellas' de Touou y Seirin.

Kagami no saludó a ninguno con los que se encontró, sería una mentira decir que era un gusto haberlos encontrado.

—Tetsu-kun, no me has vuelto a llamar de nuevo —Aomine y Kagami arquearon una ceja al escuchar la declaración de la chica, se notaba mucho que Momoi estaba fingiendo molestia, no lucía enojada, parecía más bien querer hacer un pequeño berrinche.

—Lo siento mucho, Momoi-san —Kuroko dio una reverencia para dar sus disculpas, cuando se erguía ya tenía a su amiga encima, de nuevo lo abrazaba, y si no exageraba, lo apretaba más fuerte.

—¡No me puedo enojar con Tetsu-kun! —frotaba su mejilla con la de Kuroko, demasiado feliz.

—Satsuki, cálmate. Ya nos tenemos que ir. —le dijo Aomine bostezando, separando con cuidado a Kuroko con Momoi, ella volvió a hacer un puchero. Le dio un esbozo de sonrisa a los de Seirin como muestra de superioridad—. Tetsu, encontrémonos otra vez con Satsuki, te llamaré para ver el día y la hora.

Kuroko asintió ante lo dicho por su antigua luz, Kagami bufó molesto ante toda la situación, se sentía un intruso, después de un segundo se percató de algo.

—¡¿Cómo es qué este idiota tiene tu número de celular y yo no?! —dijo con los brazos cruzados, claramente molesto.

Momento de silencio...

…El tiempo pasó hasta que...

—Kagami-kun, ¿Estás celoso? —preguntó por fin Kuroko, siendo el primero que fue capaz de salir de la impresión de ver esa reacción en el número 10 de Seirin. Su voz seguía siendo plana y sin emoción, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

—Kuroko, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! —decía aún más furioso, miraba a Kuroko con más molestia de la que ya tenía por el asunto del celular.

—Nee, Tetsu-kun —Momoi lo llamó tratando de ocultar las risas—. ¿No le das tu número por _'eso'_?

Aomine se encogió de hombros, mirando con burla a Kagami—. Parece que Tetsu no confía mucho en ti. _Todos _los de la _Kiseki no Sedai_ saben su número. —le volvió a entregar las bolsas del supermercado a Momoi, recargando su voz en algunas palabras—. Y tú...Su luz, ¿No lo sabe?...de verdad que eres-

—Aomine-kun... —Interrumpió Kuroko, Aomine se dio cuenta por como fruncía levemente las cejas que ya se estaba empezando a enojar. Así que no siguió hablando. El peliceleste se volvió a relajar y dirigió su vista hacia su amiga—. Sí Momoi-san, no lo hago por lo que dijiste.

Momoi amplió su sonrisa, ya sentía que la razón era esa, sólo quería confirmar sus sospechas. Agarró a Aomine del brazo, y se lo llevó a rastras del lugar, los de Seirin necesitaban algo de privacidad, el As de Touou le recriminaba, se le escucha decir que quería seguir molestando a Kagami—. Nos vemos, Tetsu-kun~ —Había dicho, varios metros alejados de los otros dos.

Kuroko se despidió con la mano, desvió la vista y vio a un Kagami que lo miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué es 'eso'? —dijo con curiosidad aunque aún en el tono de voz se le notaba un poco el fastidio.

—Odio las tradiciones familiares... —dijo Kuroko como respuesta mientras entraba a la tienda de forma calmada.

—¿Odiar? —dijo dejando de cruzarse de brazos, era la primera vez que oía de los labios de Tetsuya esa palabra, que no le gustara algo estaba bien, pero que diga odiar...lo único que pensó Kagami es que debía ser algo bastante malo para que su amigo se haya expresado de esa forma—. Kuroko, ¡No respondiste a lo que te pregunté! ¡No desaparezcas de la nada! —decía cuando pestañeó un momento y vio que el otro había desaparecido de su campo de visión.

Mientras Kuroko estaba cogiendo una canasta para guardar las cosas que le encargaron, pensaba en el asunto de lo del número celular, aún no estaba preparado para hacerlo, no es porque él no confiara en Kagami, la razón era completamente distinta...no quería avergonzarse frente a su amigo, ya que a pesar de haber compartido momentos tristes y felices junto a él como amantes del baloncesto donde se habían abierto mutuamente, había una parte que su amigo no conocía de él, y esa parte prefería no mostrársela todavía, tal vez lo haría en un tiempo más, cuando se sintiera seguro de que no se burlarían de su persona.

No le podía decir sobre 'eso' , era demasiado vergonzoso dárselo, con la Kiseki no Sedai no le había costado mucho porque sabían que no se iban a reír, y se sintió feliz cuando dio su número junto con otra cosa, ninguno de los de Teikou se mostró extraño, más bien estaban sorprendidos...reacción típica y normal.

Pero no sabía que haría Kagami cuando le entregara_ 'eso'_ , y eso de alguna forma, le daba miedo, por eso mismo estaba tan reacio a no darle su número. De verdad que odiaba a las tradiciones familiares con toda su alma...

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que todo había ocurrido, Kagami andaba claramente de mal humor porque a pesar de todo, Kuroko aún no le decía su número de celular. No sabía por qué le costaba tanto decir un par de números, y ni él sabía porque estaba siendo tan insistente.

—¿De verdad que no me dirás tú número? —decía Kagami por décima vez en el día, y eso que sólo hasta un par de minutos habían terminado las clases, el 10 y 11 de Seirin caminaban por los pasillos en dirección al gimnasio para empezar su práctica de baloncesto. Ambos caminaban al mismo ritmo.

Varias chicas que pasaban por ahí no pudieron evitar reírse ante lo dicho por el pelirojo, ya que para algunas mujeres, la relación de Kuroko y Kagami era más que una simple amistad, ellas lo presentían, demasiado. Ahora misma daban la impresión de una pareja a punto de discutir, bueno, de nuevo...de forma unilateral.

Bien, Kuroko tenía que admitir que Kagami estaba siendo bastante ambicioso y terco con el tema. Él ya estaba a punto de ceder con todo, a la basura la vergüenza, podía lamentarse después.

—Kagami-kun, está bien. Lo haré. —decía sin ningún cambio de voz o en la cara, aunque él mismo debía admitir que se sentía algo nervioso por dentro.

Se había dado cuenta de algo que siempre estuvo delante de sus inexpresivos ojos.

Confiaba mucho en él, y sabía que no se burlaría. Era todo lo que había que saber.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó confundido, siguió caminando por los pasillos mientras veía la cara sin expresión de Kuroko.

—Te daré mi número de celular después del entrenamiento. —Tetsuya no sintió los pasos de Kagami, por lo que se volteó y vio que su amigo estaba estático y con una expresión bastante incrédula en la cara, dijo su nombre para ver si reaccionaba—. ¿Kagami-kun?

—¿En serio? ¿Así sin más? —no se había dado cuenta que toda la gente a su alrededor estaba escuchando su conversación, no le importaba mucho, Taiga se sentía confundido. ¿Por qué se lo iba a decir ahora, después de qué en un comienzo había dicho que no se lo daría?—. Kuroko, si me lo vas a dar porque sientes que te presioné. Entonces, prefiero no saberlo. —decía frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—No es por eso. —Negó con su cabeza, mirando la reacción de su amigo.

—¿Por qué entonces? —Lo siguió mirando a los ojos para ver algún cambio en esos orbes impasibles, pero no encontró nada que le pudiera responder lo que preguntaba.

—Kagami-kun, deja de preguntar tanto. —le dijo de forma impasible mientras se daba la media vuelta y continuaba con su trayecto, se notaba que en su tono de voz se estaba burlando un poco de su compañero, pero como siempre, era imperceptible.

—Kuroko, responde. —decía el otro recuperando con lentitud su velocidad de movimiento. Estaba un par de metros detrás de su sombra—. ¿Cuál es la razón?

Qué ironía.

La Luz detrás de la sombra.

—_Confío en ti...Kagami-kun. _—susurró suavemente Kagami, como si tuviera miedo de que los demás oyeran lo que para él podía ser una casi confesión amistosa.

—¿Eh? Habla más fuerte, no te oí. —decía acelerando el paso, antes de perder de vista a su sombra.

—No importa. Ya lo sabrás —Y por primera vez, un esbozó de sonrisa surcó por su inexpresiva cara.

Aunque nadie la vio.

* * *

Bien, el entrenamiento había acabado, estaban todos afueras frente a las rejas del Instituto despidiéndose todos entre ellos, ya no había muchos estudiantes, era tarde de clubes, por los que no pertenecían a uno estaban obligados a irse más temprano.

Los únicos que quedaban eran Kagami y Kuroko, ambos estaban mirando sus celular, el primero para buscar la agenda, y el segundo sólo miraba la hora en su celular. No buscaría y enviaría el archivo de inmediato. Estaba seguro que después de que le entregara su número con la foto adjunta, se moriría de vergüenza por días. O meses, no lo sabía con seguridad.

Si, _'eso' _era un foto. Bastante vergonzosa se debía de decir.

—Kagami-kun, ¿Para qué quieres mi número? —decía con la vista observando fijamente su celular sin ver nada en realidad.

—¿Eh? ¿La razón? Es simple, es... —el aludido enarcó una ceja mirando a su sombra, ahora que se lo preguntaban, ni él podía decir a ciencia cierta cuál era la verdadera razón—. …

Pasaron un par de minutos, pero el número 11 de Seirin seguía sin respuesta a su pregunta. Lo único que pudo hacer éste fue suspirar con desgano.

—Bien, no importa —decía Kuroko tratando de quitar lo incómodo de la situación, en ningún momento había apartado la vista del aparato—. Kagami-kun, te diré la razón de por qué me rehusaba al principio.

—Por fin. —decía el otro sonriendo triunfante aún mirando a su amigo, la incomodidad había pasado a un segundo plano.

—Pero primero, dame tu número. —dijo de repente levantando la vista, para que ambas vistas se enfrentaran, celeste contra rojo.

—Yo te lo pedí primero, Kuroko. No hagas trampa. —Era inevitable que expresara su molestia, incluso era palpable. Aunque más que nada, parecía una rabieta.

—Si no me lo das, no te doy el mío. —Hasta él mismo se sorprendió al darse cuenta que lo estaba chantajeando, una suave y rápida sonrisa se asomó por su pálido rostro.

—Eres un... —estaba a punto de agarrar a Kuroko de la solapa del uniforme, pero se contuvo a un par de centímetros.

—Evita comentarios, Kagami-kun. —le decía imperturbable, el nombrado debía decir que admiraba la capacidad del sexto hombre fantasma para mantener la misma cara por tanto tiempo. Buscó la sección de 'Agregar nuevo contacto' y apretó en el espacio donde iría el número, después de un momento, le tendió su celular a su luz.

Bufando, agarró el teléfono de las manos de Kuroko, el contacto fue corto pero ambos sintieron algo distinto, como un suave cosquilleo en el lugar donde se habían tocado, en un acuerdo casi mutuo e implícito, olvidaron eso. Con algo de torpeza por el roce, anotó su número de celular, después se lo entregó a Kuroko, éste dio una mirada a la pantalla con interés mientras llenaba los campos requeridos para guardar el número de celular.

—Ya te dí el mío, ahora dime lo que me debes. —decía recuperando su actitud normal.

Sin perder ningún segundo, Kuroko volvió a suspirar desganado y se dispuso a contar su razón.

—En mi familia hay una extraña tradición sobre lo del número de celular... cuando lo damos, tenemos que entregarle una foto que nuestros parientes escogen al azar cuando cumplimos los 10 años...

—¿Y eso qué tiene? Lo único raro es lo de la foto, pero tampoco es para tanto. —se apoyó en la reja del Instituto de forma relajada. No entendía aún. Seguía con el celular en la mano.

¿Había insistido tanto hasta el cansancio para una maldita foto?

—Kagami-kun, no me interrumpas. —decía mirando el celular mientras buscala la tan 'famosa foto', en su voz se notaba la molestia porque no le habían dejado terminar la frase, estaba frente a Kagami—. Cómo te seguía diciendo, entregar el número de celular en mi familia es un acto de confianza hacia la otra persona, por es razón, se da esa..._foto_, para afianzar más ese vínculo.

No fue imperceptible para el chico de cabello rojizo darse cuenta de que Kuroko habló con incomodidad al referirse a la foto, a pesar de que la voz era plana, escuchar esa pausa, le dijo que había algo malo con eso.

Kagami cerró los ojos para ver qué le iba a decir a Kuroko, pero de verdad que no se le ocurría nada bueno que decirle. Lo de la confianza lo descolocó un poco, pero en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Significaba que creía en él.

Se llenó de orgullo. Taiga ya confiaba en él, pero que el otro se lo demostrara mediante una acción, ciertamente que lo hacía sentir feliz. Y no podía negarlo para nada. Le dio interés lo de la foto, debe ser bastante vergonzosa para que ni el inexpresivo Kuroko, se haya 'expresado' tanto cuando se negaba a darla con el número de celular.

—Kuro... —abrió los ojos, ya sabía que decirle, pero se dio cuenta que estaba sólo—. ¡Joder! ¡No desaparezcas de la nada! —masculló, despegándose de la reja, para ver a ambos lados de la calle, pero estaba vacío.

Se sentía estafado, Kuroko había huido. El 10 de Seirin le había dado su número, pero el otro sólo escapó cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Iba a guardar el celular en su bolsillo cuando vibró, lo que significa que le habían dejado un mensaje. Estaba con un humor de perros, pero lo leería, no sabía quien podía ser y necesitaba desquitarse un poco.

Arqueó una ceja cuando vio que era de un número desconocido, estaba a punto de borrarlo ya que pensó que sería la típica publicidad molesta de las agencias telefónicas, pero releyó lo que decía como 'Asunto' , decía: Confianza en foto.

Eso aumentó su curiosidad, y leyó el mensaje volviéndose a apoyar en la reja de forma desganada.

.

_**De: **09-XXXXXXXX_

_**Para: **Kagami-kun_

_**Asunto: **Confianza en foto._

_**Archivo Adjunto: **Foto._

_**Mensaje:**_

_Kagami-kun, cómo te dije antes, mi familia tiene la tradición de mandar una foto a la persona con la que intercambiamos números de celular. Por esa misma razón, envió este mensaje para que veas la foto y así, la confianza que tengo en ti._

_Me había surgido otro asunto, disculpa por haberme ido tan de repente._

_Hasta luego._

_Kuroko Tetsuya._

.

Se rió, no sabía que Kuroko era tan formal para estos de los mensajes, ni siquiera alguna emoticon, era tan simple como el que había enviado el mensaje. Guardó el número del remitente, era muy obvio.

Vio lo del archivo adjunto, y lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente fue que no podía ser tan malo. si su sombra salía mal en ella, no sería el fin del mundo, no tenía la impresión de que su amigo se avergonzara por algo tan normal como una foto, a cualquiera le puede pasar, no todos son fotogénicos.

Clickeó para abrir el link que daba al archivo adjunto, estaba con una pequeña sonrisa, quería saber qué era lo tan misterioso y por lo que, sin querer, había insistido tanto.

Su sonrisa se desencajó de su cara. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y se tapó la cara con su mano libre para ocultar el pequeño sonrojo que estaba surgiendo en su bronceado rostro.

Eso si...que le había tomado desprevenido.

Respiró hondo, y vio de nuevo la foto como muestra así mismo que no le afectaba.

¿A quién rayos le mentía?

A nadie por supuesto, su reacción lo delataba totalmente

Nunca se lo había esperado...ver a un Kuroko de 6 años con un traje de conejo -Tal vez para alguna obra de primaria o algo así- y con las mejillas sonrojadas, sentado en el suelo y... ¡¿sonriendo apenado?! ...a la cámara.

Si las fangirls de Kuroko vieran lo que él le había mandado, de seguro que les daría un sangrado nasal por ver tanta...ternura en una foto de él. Menos mal que él era un chico...

De nuevo...¿A quién engañaba Kagami Taiga?

En ese preciso momento, Kagami agradeció que su amigo se haya ido, aunque no confiaba en la razón que le había dicho, ahora estaba seguro de que su huida era por vergüenza. Ver esa foto dejaría a cualquier descolocado...ese Kuroko contrastaba demasiado con el inexpresivo de ahora.

Se sonrojó de nuevo porque mientras veía la foto de nuevo, una frase del mensaje había surcado por su mente.

…_La confianza que tengo en ti._

Mejor dejaría de mirar la foto, si seguía...sentía que pronto se iba a desmayar. Un Kuroko tierno...nunca se lo había imaginado ni en sus más locos sueños.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Sphica: **_

Bien, el final fue bastante fail .-.U

Lo siento por eso, pero ese fue el resultado, sé que te hubiera preferido otra pareja, pero mi problema era que no sé mucho de la personalidad de Kasamatsu , por lo que el fic me podía haber salido más OOC de lo que ya este es. =-=

Bueno, no puedo decir Feliz Año nuevo porque me pasé de la fecha xD Espero que te guste este regalo, lo envié tarde, pero la intención cuenta.

Ahora que lo leo de nuevo, me doy cuenta que la situación fue bastante ridícula...


End file.
